falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Curtain Call
|animation =Curtain Call.gif }} Curtain Call is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough When the Sole Survivor gets close to Trinity Tower (the tallest building in Boston), they will receive a distress call on their Pip-Boy radio from Rex Goodman, who is trapped on the top of Trinity Tower. Upon listening to the broadcast, they will receive the quest Curtain Call. Upon entering Trinity Tower, one will be attacked by super mutants and mutant hounds. Over the loudspeaker the player character will hear Fist taunt them. Continue up the stairs to the elevator and enter to go up the tower. Once the Sole Survivor heads up the elevator there will be more super mutants in the area as well as mutant hounds. Go up the stairs to be taunted by Fist again. Once the Sole Survivor goes up another level they will be confronted by more super mutants. On that level is the next elevator up. There is an elevator shaft that the Sole Survivor can fall down that will bring them down four levels into a room that has a safe with an advanced lock. This room can also be accessed by going down a level after the Sole Survivor exits the first elevator. Having taken the second elevator up, the Sole Survivor is almost at the top of the tower. Once again one will face more super mutants, however, there will be significantly more on the top. Once the player character gets to the top of the tower they will meet Fist, who will carry a minigun. In the cage at the top Strong and Rex Goodman can be found. They will be locked behind a Master locked door however the key is in the steamer trunk next to the weapons workbench nearby. Be sure to grab the Melee bobblehead in the cage where Strong and Rex Goodman are held. Now that the Sole Survivor has freed them, go across to the construction elevator on the side of the building and press the button. From here the elevator will take the party down a few levels, mutants will fire at the Sole Survivor and the elevator will stop. Super mutants can throw grenades onto the elevator. Once the elevator stops and opens the platform to exit, fight the way down a level onto the next and final elevator. Once the elevator stops, get off and work down to the bottom of the tower, the way the Sole Survivor came in. Talk to Rex Goodman to finish the quest and he will reward the Survivor with Agatha's dress if they are female, or Reginald's suit if they are male. Additionally, Strong becomes available as a new companion. Reward * Reginald's suit (For male characters) * Agatha's dress (For female characters) * Strong (New potential companion) Quest stages Notes * The quest can also be started by entering WRVR Broadcast Station. There's a radio tuned to the frequency Rex's plea for help is looping on. * The Sole Survivor can also talk to Rex's friends at the station mid-quest for some humorous dialogue about his situation. * Beginning the quest from the roof of Trinity Tower (via vertibird) and freeing Rex and Strong will not trigger any quest completion messages, until they reached the first floor. The lift will stop occasionally if hostiles are detected on the floor it is passing. * Strong and Rex may not be interactable while making their way down the building when starting from the top. Bugs * When taking the side elevator down the building, the Sole Survivor's companion will often fall off the building or glitch. However, they should re-spawn as one leaves the elevator. * Rex will get stuck in the building, or even the window washer lift after releasing him, and when you go up to save him he often won't come down. To fix this, pistol whip him until he runs to the exit of the building. * After retrieving the key from the chest, it does not open the metal door that Rex and Strong are behind. The character can walk straight through the metal door, but cannot open it. Strong and Rex are stuck inside. Category:Fallout 4 side quests pl:Owacje na stojąco pt:Fecham as Cortinas ru:Выход на поклон uk:Вихід на уклін zh:謝幕